Forgiveness
by Izzy9523
Summary: Beckett is walking out of the interrogation room as Castle is walking to the elevator. He's furious. Kate has to act quickly or risk possibly losing her beloved partner. (Takes place in '47 seconds' when Castle hears Beckett admit she 'remembers everything')
1. Chapter 1

**After reading hundreds of Castle fanfictions, I decided to write my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters... Sadly.**

Castle walked into bullpen with two coffee cups in hand like any other day. He walked to Beckett's desk and placed her cup on top of it. He scanned the room but she was no where to be found. Curious as he is, he looked for Esposito.

"Hey, no luck with those witness statements? You guys catch a break?" Castle asks

"Better yet we caught our suspect." Esposito says proudly.

"And I missed it! Where is he?" He asks, unwilling to miss anymore action in their case.

"In the box with Beckett." Esposito answers pointing across the room. With that Castle nodded and headed into the observation room.

Soon enough he is enjoying the cat and mouse like interrogation from behind the two way mirror, as Kate questions their suspect about the bombing still so fresh in their minds.

"Who put you up to this Bobby? Who gave you that backpack?"

"I don't know... I don't remember." He stutters, obviously hesitant and flustered.

"You don't remember.. How do you not remember?" She asks unbelievably, sounding almost amused.

"I was in shock, a bomb went off. Everyone was running an screaming-" Beckett cut him off.

"Okay so you remember what happened after the bomb went off, but not before." She questions, trying to get him to slip up.

"It must have been one of those traumatic Amnesia things-"

"Bobby! Don't lie to me." She huffs, getting frustrated

"I'm telling you it was all a big blank, it was the trauma-"

"It was not the trauma... You don't get to use that excuse." She said pointing a finger at him.

"I swear I don't remember."

"The hell you don't remember. Do you wanna know trauma?" She said raising her voice.

"I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it!"

That seemed to be what won the argument because Bobby no longer had anything to say.

Castle's eyebrows furrowed. Quickly darting his eyes up to look at Beckett through the glass.

"And so do you." She said ending the argument, leaning against the wall behind Bobby. She crossed her arms, stared frustrated at the floor.

Castle's expression matched her's, scowling almost disgusted as he spoke to himself. "All this time..."

"...And you remembered?" Still shocked at her admission, he kept his eyes on her for a handful of seconds before storming out.

He walked at a fast pace back into the bullpen, heading straight for the elevator.

Beckett walked out of interrogation unaware of what she had just done. Her eyes landed on Castle's back as he was walking away.

"Hey Castle, where are you going?"

He reluctantly turned to face her.

"Anywhere but here." His voice was low and strangled. As soon as she made contact with his eyes she knew something was terribly wrong.

His beautiful ocean baby blues that were usually full of joy and adoration, were now stormy and dark with hurt and anger.

"Castle...wait, what's wrong." Kate barely finished before he resumed his b-line to the elevator.

"Castle.. Rick!?" She yelled at him from across the room. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the metal doors were sliding closed. Leaving an extremely confused Beckett to her thoughts.

*A few minutes later*

"Hey Esposito, how long ago did Castle get here?"

"Like ten minutes ago. Why?" Confused by her question Espo watched as Beckett's features turned to shock.

For the next few minutes she sat at her desk replaying everything she said to Bobby in her head. She needed to know what angered Rick so much.

Then it hit her like a slap to the face.

 _He knows. He knows I lied to him. Oh god Kate what have you done?_

"Oh god Rick..."

She swears under her breath and put her face in her hands, then ran her fingers through her hair.

 _I have to make this right._

She ripped her jacket off her chair, ignoring Ryan and Espo's questions behind her and headed out of the precinct, to her car. Nothing mattered. Only him.


	2. Chapter 2

Unable to sit still after downing three glasses of scotch, Castle paced around in his living room while his writer's mind conjured up worst case scenarios.

He questioned himself to why Kate would have felt the need to lie to him. _Maybe she doesn't feel the same way? Is she embarrassed?_ Nothing can stop a lump from forming in his throat.

He is just about ready to completely break down when there is a knock at his door.

 _Who could that be? I don't really want to see anyone right now._

Not wanting to look as though he has just had his heart broken, he sucked it up and swung open his door.

Totally not who he wanted to see right now.

Castle's face instantly dropped from a fake smile to an unreadable expression as his eyes fell on Kate at his doorstep.

"Beckett what do you wa..." She has never been the best with words so she does the only thing she can think of. Kisses him. She sealed her lips over his with an overwhelming sense of need and urgency. At first he was tense and stiff against her, but unable to resist the urge he has to answer her kiss.

It's was just like their first kiss back in that alley only about ten times better, filled with more passion, more urgency.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and thread her fingers through the short hairs at his nape. He wants to kissed her like this all the time but first he needs answers, reassurance. He reluctantly pulls away to find her hazel eyes filled with to the brim unshed tears. She rested her forehead on his as she breathed unevenly.

"I'm so sorry Castle, I'm so sorry.." It was barely audible, but with their closeness he heard her.

"Kate, why did you lie to me? Are you embarrassed?" His voice cuts through her like a knife, anger mixed with complete sadness. It hurts her even more knowing she is the source of his pain. "Look if you don't feel the same way i..." She cuts him off by putting her fingers to his mouth.

"How could you be so smart yet so clueless? I'm not embarrassed. I could never be embarrassed of you Castle. I was just so scared..." She trails off choosing her words carefully. Tracing the shape of his lips with her fingers.

"I'm not good at relationships. You know that. You've said it before, I keep one foot out the door. I get into relationships with men i don't love. When I got shot and you told me you loved me i - i just couldn't handle it. I wasn't ready to hear that. So I pretended i didn't, but everyday I would hear your voice in my head.. and that made me want to get better... for you, so I could have the kind of relationship i want with you..." Tears streamed down her face and Castle wiped them away with his thumb, wrapped his arms tightly around her. She relaxed into him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beats.

"Shhh... it's okay Kate, i understand" her barley audible sobs made him want to do anything to make her feel better. He pressed soft kisses in her hair as he's ran his hands up and down her back, trying to sooth her.

Kate lifted her head and looked up at him, the anger in his eyes dissipated into thin air. Replaced by obscene amounts of love and understanding that made her heart flutter. It made the decision for her.

 _What are you waiting for Kate? You're never going to be as ready as now, right?_

"I'm ready Rick, for us.." She whispers.

Smiling at the use of his first name Castle was surprised by her words.

"Really?" He asked, his words unsure.

"Yeah... I think we've wasted enough time dancing around our feelings." Her own words put a huge smile on her face. She hugged him with all her strength.

"Could you ever forgive me?" she says with a hesitant smile.

"Always"

"I love you, Kate" Hearing those words again, she lifts her head to place a delicate, loving kiss to his soft lips and he smiled against her mouth.

"I know" He understands how she truly does love him even if she isn't ready to say the words. She hopes one day soon she will be ready to repeat his loving words back to him. For now his words seem to replay in her head 24 seven.

 _I love you, Kate_

 _Always_

 _One day Castle. One day I'll be able to tell you how much i really do love you. Someday soon._


	3. Chapter 3

They spend the rest of the night wrapped in each others arms. Their naked bodies fitting with each other like puzzle pieces.

In the morning Castle slowly slips into consciousness hearing Kate softly speaking his name, feeling her fingers dancing lightly across his chest.

"Wake up sleepy head" she says moving in closer to place a kiss to his sleepy lips.

"Are you real?" he asks lazily, eyes still shut.

"Yes Rick I'm real, now wake up. I made you coffee." She runs her fingers through his hair in attempts to stir him.

He opens his eyes to see Kate's lovely face smiling at him. The early morning sun illuminating her face beautifully.

"Morning beautiful" That makes her blush.

"Morning handsome"

"Did last night really happen?"

"Well i am naked in your bed with you, so yeah it did. Why?"

"I just can't believe it. I've wanted this for so long and..." He can't help but smile. "..I've waited so long and now you're here, and your right.. I had no idea.."

"So you liked it?"

"Oh yeah"

"Even the part where i..."

"Yeah, especially that part."

"Good."

Her soft laugh makes his insides flutter with love. All the pain and sadness of yesterday all but a harsh distant memory.

"You weren't so bad yourself Castle" she say with a sexy grin, remembering exactly how amazing last night was.

"You are too sexy" He says as he leans in to place a long languid kiss to her precious lips.

 _How did we last four years without doing this?_

"So Kate when do you have to go to the precinct today?" He asks sitting up, reaching for his coffee, and looking at his clock.

"I'm not going in today" She says sitting on the side of the bed, putting on Rick's button up.

"Really? Why not?" Kate gets up and goes to his side of the bed and stands between his legs. He brings his hands up to rest on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"I called Gates before you woke up and told her i wasn't feeling well, so she gave me the day off. Now I can spend the day with you." She finishes with a soft, quick kiss.

"Katherine Beckett! Lied to her boss?What a bad girl" He say with a grin.

"Hey I can be a very, very bad girl Castle" She bites her lip, turns and walks out of his bedroom with an extra sway in her hips. Just to tease him the way she know it does.

 _You are gonna be the death of me Katherine Beckett._ He slips on a pair of boxer shorts and heads to the kitchen.

Seeing her in the shirt she ripped off him just mere hours ago makes him think..

 _You won't be needing a shirt, at all today.._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is probably my favorite so far:) Enjoy**

Castle walks into his kitchen and finds Kate pulling out a pan and placing it on top of the stove. She then goes to the fridge to grab the eggs, her torso disappearing, only her legs; and her ass; being seen.

"And what are you up to?" he says coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close against his chest. She turns in his embrace to face him.

"Making breakfast. Hope you like pancakes and bacon!" She says placing a quick kiss on his lips. She starts to walk away when he suddenly grabs her wrist, bringing her into him once more.

"Oh I do but, i like you more." He whispers suggestively as he presses his lips to her's and she melts into him nearly dropping the egg carton in her right hand. All of her previous thoughts gone as their tongues battle with each other.

Seeing her trouble, he takes the carton from her and places it on the counter next to the stove. He spins her so her back is against the island. He pushes her up on the counter top and stands between her legs. She wraps them around his waist and his mouth attacks her neck making her gasp. He worships her, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"You are... the most... beautiful...sexy.. remarkable woman...i have...every met." He says in between kisses. Leaving a hot trail all the way up her neck, until their mouths are again sealed over each other.

She cradles his face in her hands and starts to slow down the kiss.

"Castle.." She breathes out as he laves his tongue over her pulse point once again.

"Mhm huh?" He murmurs against her.

"We've got all day you know?" She says pulling him up to look at him. The passion and love is written all over his face and shown in his now very dark blue eyes.

"I know, I just love you." He watches as that makes a blush rises to her cheeks.

"We'll eat breakfast first, and then do what ever you want. Okay?"

"Okay." He says with a smile and lifts her off the counter and places her on her feet, while steeling one last kiss. They both try to catch their breath and continue to make breakfast without jumping on each other. Only with the occasional stolen kiss on Castle's part.

After cleaning up after themselves Rick grabs Kate's hand and leads her to the couch.

He sits and pulls her down to lay on the full length of the couch, so her head rests in his lap.

"So.. Your my girlfriend now." It comes out more like a question then he wanted. He continues playing with her hair as he watches Kate carefully.

"Yes, but do you think we could keep this to ourselves just a little while longer? I mean it's not that I don't want anyone to know, its just that Gates can't find out, or we can't work together anymore and..."

"Woah, Kate slow down. I completely understand. Can we at least tell Ryan and Espo yet?"

"No, not yet. If we do I'll never hear the end of it, but soon." She reassures him with a warm smile.

"Okay Kate, when ever your ready." he leans down to place a kiss to her lips, quick yet so tantalizing. Before his lips leave hers, she snakes her arm around his neck, keeping him in place.

She kisses him until they have to come up for air.

"Wow." she whispers as she sits up next to him.

"Yeah, defiantly never getting tired of that."

"So where's Alexis?" She wonders

"She said she's gonna be at her friend Paige's house until tomorrow."

"And your Mom?"

"I'm pretty sure she left yesterday for some retreat thing. Won't be back until Thursday. Why?"

"So now that we know we're gonna be alone all day, what do you want to do?

She grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. It feels so normal... so right.

"Whatever you want to do baby.." The pet name makes her heart flutter. She stands up and pulls him up with her in one swift motion.

"Great."

She says as she hoists herself up and wraps her legs around his waist, catching him completely off guard. Nearly knocking the both of them over.

"Take me to bed.."

"You mean take you to bed again?" He starts to kiss her neck and she gasps. He hits just the right spot that makes her mind go blissfully blank.

He takes the opportunity to slip his hand under her(his) shirt. Sliding it to the small of her back making her shiver, the other grabbing her ass.

She looks at him with a mischievous smile.

"What? It's for support! Or maybe i just like your ass-sets."

"Just make love to me Rick.."

"You sure as hell don't have to ask me twice!"

A catlike grin spreads across her face and he has to kiss it. He loves her smile more and more every time he is lucky enough to see it.

He carries her to his bedroom as she lets out a carefree laugh. Then and there he makes it a goal in life to always make her smile.. That dam gorgeous smile..and to hear her beautiful laugh every day.

He lays her down on the bed loving slow. Taking in all of her beauty.

"I love you so much Kate.. you are so beautiful." She captures his lips for a kiss. He soon deepens it, tongues battling, teeth grazing and nipping.

"I'm gonna make you scream Katherine Beckett"

 _No more talking_

 _I love you too Rick_


	5. Chapter 5

They've been lying in bed, just enjoying the warmth of each other, ever since they awoke from their nap.

So many thoughts were filtering through his head. How lucky he was. How happy he was. She was finally his. He still couldn't believe it. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

 _She was so worth the wait_

The same things were flowing through her mind as well. They were in sync, even with their inner thoughts.

"Hey Kate?"

"Yeah Castle?" She asked, head resting on his firm chest.

"Can you stay for a while- at the loft? I really want to spend more time with you. My mother isn't going to be back until next Thursday, and Alexis will be in and out of the loft, preparing for graduation."

She bites her lip, contemplating.

"For how long?"

"The rest of the week" He moved his hand to the small of her back, while the other rested atop the small one on his chest.

"Okay, how about I go back to my apartment and pack a bag while you order us some Chinese for lunch?"

"Okay. But call me when you get there." It sounded more like a question then he wanted it to.

"Deal." She places a kiss chastely to his lips before she gets up and walks to his bathroom.

For a while he just lays there watching her as she dresses herself. Next thing he knows she's kissing him goodbye at his front door and walking to the elevator. Adding a little extra sway to her hips.

She just knows he's watching.

 _This is going to be a great week_


	6. Chapter 6

**/Kate's POV/**

When I got to my building I waved to my doorman before getting in the elevator and hitting my floor's button.

I rested my back against the elevator wall behind me as I thought about the events that have transpired over the past few days.

I asked myself... _What ever possessed me to wait this long to give into my feelings? Why did it have to take a bomb going off for me to finally wake up? I guess sometimes good things can come from a bomb going off._

"Well doesn't that sound sick Kate." I shook my head lightly as the elevator doors opened up to my floor.

I walked to my apartment door and started to pull out my keys. I got this odd feeling like I was being watched. I looked around the narrow hall but found nothing.

 _I'm probably just being paranoid._

I finally unlocked and opened my front door, closing it behind me. I took off my jacket and threw it over the back of the couch.

I put my phone on the kitchen counter and walked to my bedroom.

As I walked in I remembered that Castle had asked me to call him when I got home. I didn't want him to worry so I turned around to walk back to my phone in the kitchen.

As I picked up my phone I heard the faint sound of breathing. I stood there almost frozen. I wasn't armed.

 _Shit, my gun's in the safe_

I looked around the counter and saw a knife I used the other night on the drying rack.

I slowly reached out to grab the knife only to hear the familiar sound of gun being cocked.

"I don't think that's a very good idea Kate."

I slowly turned to find a man pointing a gun at my head.

 **A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter! The next one is going to be a bit of a challenge for me so it will take some time to write, but hopefully I'll get it done soon. I hope everyone is have a great summer so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

As Kate regained consciousness she quickly became aware of the large, dark room she was in, as well as the pounding headache developing at the back of her skull.

She attempted to move her arms, instantly realizing they were tied together behind the chair she was sitting in.

She heard foot steps and turned to their direction to come face to face with her kidnapper.

"What do you want from me?"

The man in front of her simply laughed as he circled the detective like she was his prey.

"Who are you?!"

The man walked up to her and cocked his head to the side.

"Does this remind you?" He said as he pointed to the bullet scar covered by her shirt.

"You...you're the one who shot me?"

"It's really a shame your little writer monkey of a partner was too late." He seemed humored by it all.

"But see, the problem is I didn't accomplish my goal." His demeanor completely changed.

"So if you honestly want to know why I'm here and why you're here...Well I'm sure that you can connect the dots."

"You're not going to get away with this. If you kill me you'll have the full force of the NYPD come raining down on you, including others."

"Oh I don't think I have much to worry about actually, I can handle myself quite well thank you." He looked down at his gun and placed it on top of a black bag on the floor.

"Now my employer was nice enough to give me a second shot, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun in the process."

He put his hand on her upper thigh and Kate gritted her teeth.

"Don't you dare." Kate warned.

 _It's alright Kate, Castle will find you soon and everything will be okay._

"You're not very scary when your tied up you know." He ran his finger down the side of her face.

"You'll never get away with this." Kate said trying to hold her composure.

"I don't know about your little boyfriend but I prefer the girl to be non-vocal."

He pulled out a roll of duck tape, ripped off a piece and placed it over Kate's mouth. He checked his watch and began to walk away from her.

"Looks like this will have to wait, I have some other business to take care of before I can deal with you. I'll be back soon-" he looked her in her eyes. "Don't go anywhere."

He walked away laughing.

"Castle calm down, are you sure she's not just out somewhere?"

After not hearing from Kate, Castle got worried and went to the precinct to talk to the boys.

"Espo, I haven't heard from her for nearly three hours, she was supposed to call me when she got to her apartment and she never did. We had-" Castle paused, remembering Kate had said not to tell the boys about them just yet.

"We had plans to go to lunch." Esposito looked at him suspicious.

"Hey Castle, I tracked Beckett's phone and it shows she's at home but just to be safe how about you go with Espo to see if she's actually there. I'll stay here in case you guys end up needing me."

"Alright let's go." Espo grabbed his jacket and walked with Castle to his car.

Castle and Esposito walked down the hall to Beckett's apartment door to find it wide open. Esposito quickly drew his gun from it's holster and carefully slipped inside with Castle close behind him. After searching all of the rooms he walked over to Castle still in main room.

"It looks like you were right Castle."

Esposito put his gun back in it's holster and took out his phone..

"We have to find her Espo." Castle was looking at Kate's phone and purse still sitting on the counter top.

"We will Castle. I'll call captain Gates, then we'll go downstairs and talk to the doorman and see if he can help us figure out who took her."

"Hey Ryan, Castle was right Beckett's missing. We just got done talking to the doorman and he said he saw someone come in that seemed a little suspicious. He just got done showing us the surveillance footage and we saw him breaking into Beckett's apartment. I'm sending you a picture of the suspect now."

"Okay I'll run it through facial recognition right when I get it. Get back to the precinct as soon as you can."

"Okay we'll be there soon." Esposito put his phone on the dashboard and looked at Castle in the passenger seat.

He was bobbing his leg up and down impatiently while fidgeting with his hands nervously.

 _Castle she's going to be find. Your gonna find her and you guys are gonna go home together and everything will be okay._

"We're going to find her Castle, she'll be okay."

"I hope you're right Javi."

 **I'm so glad I finally got to finish this chapter. We'll get down to business in the next one. Let me know what you guys though about this one xD**


End file.
